Trauma of a Savior
by Historyexplorer12
Summary: This is a collaboration with percyjacksonfan135 Harry has been suffering nightmares and incontinence since the graveyard incident of 4th year. Now in 5th year, he is looking for a Daddy to help him cope. Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter! Warnings: ABDL, Deaging, consensual, non-sexual ageplay, alive Sirius, rated T for safety, rating and genres may change, alternating chapters
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a collaboration between percyjacksonfan135 and I. They requested that I post it to my profile due to the subject of the story. The story was however percyjacksonfan135's idea. We will alternate writing chapters for the story. This first chapter was written by percyjacksonfan135, and edited by me. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe.

Trauma of a Savior

Chapter 1:

The Triwizard tournament was thankfully over, for one Harry James Potter, but it did not mean the end of his nightmares. In fact, it was only the beginning. It was only the beginning of a very weird and bizarre desire or feeling. Tonight was no different.

Harry felt the weird sensation under him and realized, not for the first time, that his sheets were soaked and so were his boxers. He didn't know when he started wetting the bed, but he figured it must have been all of the horrors he saw after Cedric's death. Harry not only witnessed Voldemort come back; he was forced to fight him once again. But he hated the fact that he could not save Cedric from being killed by Wormtail. It also didn't help that his aunt and uncle verbally and emotionally abused him at any chance they got whenever he was home for the summer. That's why Harry hated it at Privet Drive so much. He hated not being with his godfather who was actually innocent, but there was nothing he could do to change that.

Right now, Harry thought it would be best to concentrate on what was causing him to whet his bed and why it was starting now. However, this was rather embarrassing, so he didn't want anyone else to be involved. Harry knew and understood that if he got Ron or Hermione involved, they would worry about him like crazy and wouldn't let him be alone to take care of those things. He also knew and understood that he needed to get this problem under control before he went home for the summer because he knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would scorn him and call him an animal. No, what he needed, was someone to help him, but who would that be? He hardly knew anyone else that he could trust.

"No, this is ridiculous!" Harry thought to himself. "I am 14 years old! No one should have to take care of me! Besides, I'd be putting them in danger." So, without further hesitation, the young wizard quietly and effortlessly took care of everything, including re-making his bed and putting on a pair of clean boxers while throwing the soaked ones away into the hamper that the Hogwarts house elves used when doing laundry.

Normally, house elves were not allowed to touch any article of clothing because it meant that they would be freed of their work. However, there were a few exceptions to this rule, one being Hogwarts house elves. Hogwarts house elves could in fact touch and wash the uniforms and other articles of clothing that belong to students because the students did not know where the laundry room was to begin with. Not even the staff knew where it was; only the house elves new. But, that is not the point of this story. Harry Potter needed help, but he had no idea who to talk to or what to do about his problem. Therefore, he had no idea that one of the other students in Hufflepuff house had been eyeing him with a mixture of deep concern and confusion.

This Hufflepuff's name was Zacharias Smith and to most people, he was a bit of a prat. Deep down though, Zacharias truly cared for those he considered friends or family. He also believed that Voldemort was back and he was terrified for everyone he loved. But he could not show that to everyone. He wanted people to believe that he was a hard person to get along with because it was his own way of protecting those whom he cared for as friends or family. The blonde Hufflepuff hated doing that to everyone, but he felt he had no choice but to keep his fears and worries to himself. And tonight was no different. But this time, he was worried for an entirely different reason.

Zacharias wanted to question Potter about Cedric's death sooner, but something inside of him told him to wait. He knew somehow that if he did it too soon, he would break the younger boy, and that was something Zacharias did not want to do. Yes, Zacharias saw the haunted and fearful look in Potter's eyes one Herbology lesson because they were paired up with one another along with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan and oh how Zacharias wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug the younger boy, but he couldn't. There were too many people around. But those eyes… Those oh so expressive green eyes were just begging him to help, but he couldn't. He wanted to, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. "Potter, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first chapter in this collaboration. I hope you all like it! Especially percyjacksonfan135. Please know that this is my first time writing ABDL in the fan fiction world, so I'm just figuring it out, although I do read stories like this often. Enjoy!**

Trauma of a Savior

Chapter 2:

Harry had never thought that roleplaying as a Little would be helpful to him, but it did. Not having someone who cared for him as a child was replaced by this secret. But he didn't have a Daddy to truly care for him. Not yet. But it was all Harry wanted.

He whined around a pacifier in the Room of Requirement, a safe space that could give him all he needed until he found his Daddy. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a white t-shirt that had a train on it. These were his play clothes, which he always dressed in when he needed or wanted to be little. Right now, he was debating chewing on the wooden blocks on the floor in front of him or just banging them together to make noise.

These thoughts ground to a halt when Harry heard someone say the password to get into the room. Turning to watch as the room let the intruder in without question, Harry startled and then crawled into the far corner of the room, starting to cry as he sucked anxiously on his pacifier.

Zacharias Smith stepped into the room, only to see Harry in the corner and stop.

"Potter?" Then he saw the pacifier and toys on the floor, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Stressed and afraid, Harry could do the only thing he could while in his Little headspace. He burst into tears, loudly. Startled by the reaction, Zacharias shut the secret door and put a double-strength locking charm to keep all of the other Dumbledore's Army members locked out, even with the password, as well as a silencing charm.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to cry. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you fix it, Pot- Harry," crouching where he stood to be more at the other boy's level, Zacharias smiled at the green-eyed boy, trying to seem safe and welcoming even though he had no idea what was going on.

Harry didn't care for the older boy's efforts at all. He just laid his head back on the wall behind him and cried, sloppy, simple words coming from his mouth.

"Da-dee, Da-dee… Wan' Da-dee…" and began to bang his head against the wall as he tried to rock to self-soothe, whether by accident or on purpose as some sort of self-inflicted punishment Zacharias didn't know.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, Buddy, don't hurt yourself," Zacharias rushed forward to protect Harry's head, and so ended up crouched right in front of a sobbing Harry.

The boy's green eyes, wet with tears stared up into his own eyes for a long few seconds before something in Harry's expression seemed to change, and he suddenly reached up to the older boy as if begging to be held.

"What, what do you need? Can you tell me?" Harry, in his current headspace, could not, but his reaching arms became more insistent and he gave a soft, impatient grunt, "Okay, okay, I'll, um, I'll hold you…" Unsure, Zacharias took a minute to figure out how best to handle the shorter boy so as not to hurt him or cause him discomfort as he held him, and then picked him up as he stood, "There, you see? No need to be so upset. You want your dummy? Whoa, okay," Harry had hugged him tight and buried his head in Zacharias' neck, sighing, "Da-dee…" in contentment as Zacharias realized that he had just started a relationship with Harry Potter, and a rather unconventional one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter of Trauma of a Savior! This chapter was written by percyjackson135. I just did some small editing and made sure the chapter would be readable on the site. The next chapter will be written by me. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters do not belong to me. They belong to Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling.

Trauma of a Savior

Chapter 3:

As he stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement, literally holding a teenager in his arms, Zacharias Smith was feeling rather awkward and more than a little confused. Sure, he was very concerned about the younger boy, but he didn't quite understand this odd behavior. He kind of understood that Potter was shyer than most; even a little skittish at times, but this was completely different.

The hero, the Savior of the wizard world was quite literally acting like a toddler. This confused Smith a great deal because he was used to seeing strong, grown-up Potter, not little, frightened Potter. However, did Zacharias really blame him? Did he really expect the younger boy to shoulder everything by himself? No, of course he didn't. What sane person would allow something like this to happen to someone so sweet and even more innocent than anyone thought possible?

But, here he was. Alone in the Room of Requirement, rocking the teenager like a baby and feeling very awkward about it. However, Zacharias had a sudden realization that what Potter was going through was completely understandable and even expected for someone whose emotional development was somewhat stunted and all over the place. He also found that no matter how awkward it was, Zacharias wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, he suddenly found a good-sized rocking chair in one of the corners and carrying Harry over to it, Zacharias sat down with the younger boy in his arms and he began to talk to him. However, Zacharias was unsure of whether or not Harry would be able to understand his explanation and apology. But he decided he was going to give it a try anyway.

"Potter, I mean Harry, I want to explain something to you. But, I also want to apologize. I challenged you in the beginning of the year about Cedric's death, and I realize that I was wrong to do so. I didn't know just how much seeing him die affected you. I was angry because I thought you took my best friend away from me, but I realize that you had no intention of doing so. It wasn't your fault that the cup was a port key and it certainly wasn't your fault he got killed. I know things have been hard for you and I never meant to make it more difficult for you. I just tend to blow things out of proportion sometimes, but it doesn't mean I don't care, far from it. I don't understand how you ended up acting like a little kid, but I want you to know that I do understand how hard this must be, especially for you." Harry's dark head rested against Zacharias' shoulder, but he stared intently up into the Hufflepuff's face with watery green eyes and sniffled a little. But, he was calm and that's all that mattered to the older boy.

Harry buried his messy head deeper in the crook of Smith's neck and whined a little. He was stressed, scared, and very sad. He missed Cedric deeply as well and not a day went by without him thinking about the events that brought about his death. "Sowy Daa-dee… Sowy…"

Confused as he was, Zacharias found that he didn't mind Potter's dark head being buried in the crook of his neck. He was not, however, used to being in the role of a parent quite yet. Especially not for someone who was as old as Harry was. He was, however, quite used to younger children because he had a big family. He was the third child of eight children, the youngest of whom was only five. So, in that aspect, Zacharias was quite used to taking care of toddlers, but it was a little awkward that he was doing it for the Gryffindor Golden Boy as most people called him.

However, Zacharias realized that the young Gryffindor absolutely hated his fame because it reminded him too much of what happened to his parents. He also knew somehow that Harry was trying to get out of his little headspace because it looked as though he was trying to say something but having a difficult time of it. So, Zacharias thought he would help him out a bit by snapping his fingers in front of the younger boy's nose.

"Hey, Potter, snap out of it. What is it that you want to tell me?"

As soon as the older boy snapped his fingers in front of Harry's nose, Harry himself suddenly came back to reality, looking thoroughly confused and more than a little embarrassed to be sitting in a big rocking chair and in the arms of Zacharias Smith of all people. "What!" Harry was understandably confused and his face was as red as a tomato as he scrambled up and off of Zacharias' lap. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… I'm… I'm sorry!"

Zacharias was confused, but not half as confused as Harry was at the moment. The Room of Requirement seemed to know and understand that the younger boy needed to change into his regular school uniform because out of nowhere, a separate area that was like a locker room came into view and the younger boy dashed into it to change his clothes.

As for Zacharias, he was very stunned and he hoped that he did nothing to hurt Harry in any way possible. He also knew and understood that the other Dumbledore's Army members were waiting on the other side, but he didn't dare open the door until he was finished talking with the younger boy alone. There were a few questions he needed answers for, and it was high time that Potter gave them to him. He somehow knew and understood that the younger boy was shyer than most because of many things that happened to him, but he never understood the reason or reasons behind them. Being of pure blood ancestors, Zacharias believed, like many in the Wizard world, that Harry was pampered and waited on hand and foot. However, many of the younger boy's behaviors throughout the years, suggested otherwise. It was only until the end of last year that Zacharias began to understand that some of the stories about the younger boy were very far-fetched and far from the truth.

He also knew and understood that Professor Dumbledore was a very good man, if a little misguided. He understood that the old man truly believed that blood was thicker than water and that was understandable. If Zacharias was in his shoes, he probably would feel and believe the same thing. But, as one of the school Prefects, Zacharias also knew and understood that not every family was as loving or close as they should be. If Zacharias didn't know any better, he would say that Potter was being abused; both at home and at school. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He saw the reddened skin on Potter's right hand and he knew instantly who was to blame. That ministry woman was horrible and she had no right to do anything like that to anyone, let alone someone like him. But, Zacharias was unable to say anything against her because he was afraid she would hurt him as well as people he loved and cared about. Instead, Zacharias stayed silent and when Potter came out of the makeshift locker room, he said, "I want to talk to you before I allow the others to come in. I have a few questions and I need to know the truth as a school Prefect. Please tell me what's going on with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This was supposed to be my turn to write a chapter, but because of the new school semester starting, I couldn't do it. Percyjacksonfan135 did it instead. I did edit it though. We hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Thank you, percyjacksonfan135 for doing this for me! Now on with the chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Previously:

"You have to tell me what's going on with you," Zacharias told the fourteen-year-old, "As one of the school prefects I need to know the truth."

In the present:

Harry was frightened of course; he never thought anyone, much less the cranky Hufflepuff would believe him. However, almost against his own will, the younger teenager's mouth opened and he spilled his guts to the older boy.

"It all started after my mum and dad got killed by You-Know-Who. I still see that green light in my dreams every single night and I hear him laughing a high, cold, cruel laugh. That's what I hear every time a Dementor comes close to me. I hear my mum screaming for her life; begging Voldemort to spare my life and to take her instead. Then, Professor Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of my relatives' house in Surrey. It was my aunt who found me the next morning. She of course screamed when she saw me on the doorstep and although she took me in, neither she nor my uncle or cousin treat me right or love me the way they should. I don't know why I have to go back every summer, but the headmaster said that it was for my own safety. Yeah, like I'm safe there at all. Dudley punches me and my uncle beats me whenever he can. I can't tell you how many concussions I had over the years I've lived with them, but I've had a lot of them. I really shouldn't be playing Quidditch because of these reasons, but the nurse is starting to know me quite well because of my frequent days in the hospital wing. That overbearing, interfering, hag has been making me write with my own blood for the past month and…"

Zacharias listened patiently to everything that the younger boy was telling him and he nodded his head a few times to show Harry that he was listening to every word. However, when it came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher using unusual punishment, Zacharias suddenly leaned forward, snatching Harry's right hand, turning it over to look at it. When he saw the reddened skin and the faint outline of the words, "I must not tell lies" etched on the younger boy's hand, the blonde Hufflepuff was more than a little shocked and he was extremely angry. Of course he wasn't angry with Harry, how could he be? How on earth had he not seen it before? In a deadly calm voice Zacharias asked, "Potter, I mean Harry, how long has she been doing this to you? Tell me the truth!"

Zacharias hadn't meant to frighten the younger child, but apparently he had because he saw him shrinking against the wall again. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please answer me. Did that Ministry woman make you write those lines in your own blood?"

Harry nodded his head, but then it all became too much and he started to cry silently. He also continued his story.

"As I was saying, my aunt and my uncle and cousin, they don't love me as they should. I'm treated worse than a house elf and I barely get anything to eat. Two summers ago, my uncle Vernon's sister Marge came to visit and I accidentally blew her up like a balloon. I didn't mean to, but I was so angry that my magic reacted that way. When I was much younger, my aunt and uncle would punish me for using my nappy. They didn't like it, yet, Dudley was not potty trained until he was three. I sort of remember being a little jealous of how much attention he got and I wasn't allowed to use them even though my muscle control in that area was very weak at that time. They forced me to train early because they wanted me to cook for them and they didn't want my waist stinking up there kitchen but sometimes there was nothing I could do. I just wanted so badly for someone to love and care for me…"

As the younger boy was talking, Zacharias had a look of sudden understanding and realization on his face, "Is that why you act as though you are between the ages of six months to two years old sometimes?" He asked gently, "If that is indeed the case, I can certainly understand that. Sounds like you have been through a lot and it doesn't matter. Your secret is safe with me. I'm not going to judge you for something you need to do. If you want to do this alone I would more than understand. But just know and understand this. I may act like a prat at times, but please understand that I don't mean anything by it. It is my own way of protecting those who I care about."

Harry was looking more than hopeful. Zacharias offered to allow the younger boy his privacy whenever he wanted or needed to be little, and he felt immensely grateful for it. But the truth was hard to admit at first until the blonde Hufflepuff gently poked him in the head and told him to spit out what was on his mind.

"I… I… I kind of want you to… To be my daddy," Harry said hesitantly and awkwardly.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long! Most of this was written by percyjackson135. I edited this and added a bit to the end. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Trauma Of a Savior

Chapter 5:

After that request, Zacharias was surprised, but not overly so. Judging from what Potter had told him, the younger student had far from a happy home life, especially given how skinny he was and how pale he looked. If Zacharias didn't know any better, he would say that the boy was rather sickly and if he wasn't, he was shocked to realize how physically healthy he seemed otherwise. He was also surprised that Potter didn't come to him sooner, but because of how he treated him in the past, Zacharias certainly understood why the younger boy was hesitant to trust anyone. But, looking into those soulful and almost pleading green eyes, Zacharias' heart melted and almost broke at the sight of so much fear and pain. It became clear to him then. The Savior of the wizard world needed a savior of his own. It also became clear to Zacharias that the younger student virtually had no one to take care of him and he desperately needed that, and, odd as the request was, Zacharias found himself giving Harry a hug, "Okay," he said gently, "Strange as this is, I understand that this must've been hard for you to tell me, but I'm glad you did. You don't ever have to be afraid to tell me anything like this again. I'm use to younger children, but this is new, so we will tread carefully. Now, is there anything you want to tell me right away, or can I let the other members in? I don't want the ministry woman to find them and get them in trouble."

Harry looked slightly alarmed, but he realized that Zacharias was right. He didn't want anyone to go through what he did with the ministry worker any more than Zacharias did, "There is something else, but you may let them in for now. I will tell you after everyone else leaves."

And with a flick of his wand, Zacharias removed the silencing charm as well as the double locking charm in order to allow the rest of the members to come into the room of requirement. As they were finished with their talk, the room morphed itself into the defense room that they were all used to. Harry also noticed that Zacharias looked haughty and slightly arrogant; the manner he always used to keep others out. However, this did not bother Harry as he knew now that the haughtiness and arrogance was simply a front that Zacharias was hiding behind. He of all people understood that. For years, Harry had to hide behind a strong front so as to not give away how truly upset and hurt he really was by people he trusted, and especially his relatives. He knew they hated him, but somewhere, deep down, he hoped that they could see who he really was.

All through the meeting, Harry kept worrying about his nighttime accidents and what he was going to do about them. It was only October, but his nighttime accidents had increased from once a week to three times a week, which was really starting to stress him out. On top of that, Harry was starting to see glimpses of Voldemort and his followers through his scar, which woke him up quite often. It was also really starting to frighten him because he had no way to defend himself against these attacks and sometimes it made him physically ill when he had pain like this.

So, after a few hours of practice, and allowing the other Dumbledore's Army members to leave in twos and threes, he and Zacharias were alone in the room of requirement once again. And once again, Zacharias sealed the room to everyone and put up a silencing charm. As Harry was not in his little headspace, the room did not change into the baby's playroom as it was earlier. It became an ordinary room with a table and chairs along with some parchment and quills in case either of them wanted or needed to write something down. "Okay Potter, what's going on?"

Without any further hesitation, Harry began to speak. "Well, ever since the beginning of the school year, I've had problems sleeping because of nightmares about Cedric, but it's more than that. About three weeks into the school year, I started having accidents at night and they occurred only once a week. But it wasn't just this year either. After the tournament, that was when I had my first accident. Cedric's death really affected me, but I had no idea what was happening to me. I haven't wet the bed in many years until then. If I had, my aunt and uncle would make me fend for myself. When a dementor came after my cousin and me, I thought I was going to be sick and I thought my aunt and uncle would kill me. They almost wanted to kick me out of the house, but my aunt got a howler from Dumbledore telling her to remember something, but I don't know what that was about. Anyway, it's because of these reasons that I am starting to wet the bed more frequently and I don't know or understand what's happening to me. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice. I need help, but I don't know what to do about this."

Zacharias was thoughtful as he listened carefully and patiently to Harry's story. He knew his home life wasn't good, but he had no idea that the Azkaban guards would come after a child or anyone without authorization. He also knew that the younger boy looked increasingly tired every single day, but he just didn't understand why until now. A few things had been explained, but not everything. After a while, Zacharias asked gently. "How often do these accidents happen?"

"They used to happen at least once a week, but now, they have increased to three times a week and I'm afraid that I might be losing control. I don't know what's happening to me."

Zacharias put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and replied gently. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you. You've had a lot of trauma in your lifetime and sometimes that's how it is handled. I'm not saying it's right, but sometimes, the brain can make your body handle stress in very strange ways. And I think for you, not having a lot of bladder control at night is one of them. After what you told me earlier about your relatives, I'm not surprised that your brain decided to handle your traumatic situations in this way."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confusedly.

Zacharias sighed heavily. "Well, I'm no healer, but given what you told me about your relatives not allowing you to use nappies when you still needed them, I'm guessing that your brain decided to handle your trauma by telling your body to revert back to a younger age; both physically and mentally from what I have seen today."

"So, what can I do about it?" Harry asked hopefully.

Zacharias smiled as gently as he could and answered. "Well, you have one of two choices. You can either continue wetting through your boxers and pajamas and having to change your sheets almost every single night; or, you can wear a nappy when you go to bed and have a plastic sheet over your mattress. If you choose to do this, you need to let the house elves know so that they can fix your bed up properly for you."

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to wear a nappy, but then he looked a little crestfallen as he asked, "But there's only one problem with that. How will I be able to change myself? I haven't used them in so long, but I want to, I really want to…"

Zacharias looked at the younger boy's face and noted just how vulnerable Harry really was. "Do you want to do it now?" He asked gently, "I can tell that this is important to you and I know this may be a little overwhelming for you."

In response to the younger boy's need, the room changed; going back to the playroom, but there was something different about it as well. In one corner, there was a huge changing table; complete with nappies, both cloth and disposable, wipes, and lotion. Sensing somehow that Harry had retreated into his little headspace, Zacharias took him over to the table and gently lifted him onto it. Making sure to be gentle, Zacharias removed the younger boy's trainers along with his outer row and trousers. He felt rather awkward doing this, but Zacharias didn't care. All he cared about was whether or not the younger student was happy, and he seemed to be, if the delighted sparkle in the teenager's green eyes was any indication. He was completely floored though, to hear him giggle when the disposable nappy was put under him along with oil and lots of cream. This was to help prevent a rash from forming when the teenager wet himself when he was sleeping. It was clear to Zacharias that Harry had wanted this all along, maybe even needed it and he wasn't going to deny him that. He was also very surprised at how naturally he diapered a teenaged boy even if he thought it was a little strange.

Lifting Harry down from the table, Zacharias hugged the babyish teenager close as Harry babbled incoherently as a real toddler would, "Sleep well, baby boy," he whispered gently, "You'd better get back to your common room."

In response, little Harry whined and clung closer, hand gripping onto Zachariah's shirt. It was clear he didn't want to let his Daddy get away. Zachariah sighed and tried to think. What could he do? They needed to get to their separate dorms or the Prefects would tell their Heads of House.

But it clear that Harry and the Room had other plans, ad so with another a resigned sigh and close snuggle before walking over to the oversized crib the Room had equipped itself with and gently lay Harry down, shushing him a little when the sleepy baby whined again and snuffled unhappily. When he had settled Harry down, Zachariah went to the bathroom the Room had given them and changed into the pajamas the Room had so graciously given him, all while trying to figure this all out in his head. He would get no sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Percyjacksonfan135 helped me add more to this to explain Harry and Zacharias' relationship and arrangement. We hope you enjoy the changes!**

Trauma of a Savior

Chapter 6

As the days and weeks went by, Harry found that he actually preferred being a baby whenever he could. This meant that he had to make sure that he wouldn't fall behind in any of his classes or Hermione would probably yell at him, and that was something Harry did not want or need. It also meant that almost every single day, without fail, he would go to the room of requirement to do what he needed to do. Sometimes Zacharias was with him, other times he wasn't.

Whenever Zacharias was with him though, Harry felt much safer and more secure. That was one reason one day, he decided he wanted to make a potion that would make him much younger, both in mind and body. The reason for this was simple. Harry never really got a chance to be a real baby for a very long time because his aunt and uncle never allowed him to be a child. He also felt much safer; like no one could hurt him so he told Zacharias to ask the school nurse if there was a potion that would do just that without harmful side effects or negative consequences.

Knowing and understanding this reason, Zacharias did as Harry had asked; however, he had to be very careful because he didn't want anyone else know about his and Harry's secret. The baby daddy relationship was only for them, and them alone. Was it a little selfish to think that? Yes, maybe it was. However, Zacharias didn't care just as long as no one else found out. Which was why, at the beginning of October, he had a private meeting with professors Dumbledore, Sprout, and McGonagall to let them know that both he and Harry would not be in their separate dormitories for the rest of the school year. He made it quite clear that they were both safe, but that Harry truly needed someone to take care of him in more ways than one.

"I want your word," Zacharias told the teachers urgently, "I want you to know and understand that this is not to be discussed with anyone, and especially not Dolores. I don't know why, but Harry finds it much safer and feels much safer to play at and be a baby at times. I found him one day doing just that and yes I was shocked, but deep down, I knew he needed this. He has been abused in more ways than one and I will not allow it to happen again. I can take care of him in the room of requirement whenever we don't have defense meetings. I've been horrible to him, and I feel that this is the only way to make it up to him. I cannot replace his real parents. However, for the time being, I can give him what he needs."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he asked. "At about what age does Harry act whenever he is stressed?"

Zacharias looked thoughtful, but then he answered the headmaster's question. "Well, it's hard to say. Sometimes, in his mind, he's around two years old, but other times, he's much younger than that. There are times also, when sometimes, he is still a teenager but in what he calls his Little Headspace, he starts to cry and scream for no particular reason rather than using his words like a normal teenager would do. He is also rapidly losing control of his bladder, especially at night. He has been wearing nappies every night now because he is so afraid of many things."

"Does he still have nightmares about Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Zacharias nodded his head vigorously. "Among other things, yes," he replied. "If I'm not mistaken, I think he also dreams about his aunt and uncle as well. It's hard for me to tell because even as a teenager, he never tells anyone what's bothering him and I think it has something to do with them. They never allowed him to express his feelings for anything or anyone so he's a little bit emotionally immature through no fault of his own."

"If what you are saying is true," Sprout said gently, "Might I suggest giving him a potion to make him younger during the night so you can take care of him easier?"

Zacharias smiled. "That was actually the reason why I wanted to meet with all three of you. Harry has asked me to talk to Madam Pomfrey about this as well. He agrees that being younger in both mind and body helps him to feel safer, but I don't want to do anything unless I know that the potion is safe for him to take without it being harmful or permanent."

So, it was settled. The two boys moved out of their respective dormitories and were now permanently living in the Room of Requirement after classes. The room also seemed to realize this because it had fixed itself so that it was both a work-study and a baby's nursery complete with changing table and crib. However, the room also partitioned itself off so that each room was separate, kind of like an apartment. The only time they had to leave the room was for meals and classes, but sometimes, when Harry was little, Zacharias would ask the house elves to provide baby bottles for them as the room was incapable of producing food or drink. Zacharias didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly growing very attached to the younger child and more than once, he thought of him as his own son even though in reality, they were both teenagers. However, it was little Harry, baby Harry, who was a lot more like a son. He was so fragile yet so adorable in many ways.

A few weeks before, Zacharias was often worried about why Harry would only use his nappies for wetting, but then he realized that Harry just wasn't comfortable with messing himself just yet, so sometimes Zacharias would often try and help him or encourage him to do so, especially when Harry's stomach was unbearably painful from holding it in. And every night without fail, Zacharias would slip the special potion into Harry's drink so that in no time at all, he was left holding an actual baby in his arms; helping him to drink from the baby bottle of warm milk.

Zacharias startled awake a few months later in the Room of Requirement to the sound of a screaming baby. Blurrily casting a Lumos spell, he sat up and stretched before standing and going to the cribside as the Room of Requirement turned up the lights a little so he wouldn't stumble.

"Hey, hey, Baby, easy… Calm, shh… Shh…" When Zacharias realized that his whispered reassurances were not working and that Harry's screams only seemed to get louder and gain a pained sound to them. Confused, Zacharias tried to pick Harry up, but the baby bent backward almost in full backbend, his cries becoming howls of pain as his little body went completely stiff in his Daddy's arms. Zacharias nearly dropped him because of this, and at the same time he realized that he couldn't handle this on his own, whatever it was.

Bundling the struggling, wailing baby up as best he could, Zacharias ripped open the door to the Room of Requirement and nearly flew down the moving stairs to Madam Pomfrey's office in the Hospital Wing, apologizing for waking her up in the middle of the night.

"It's Harry, Poppy. We've been… He feels safer as a baby, and I've agreed to be his Daddy, but I don't know what's wrong and I… I need help. Please help, Poppy."

"It's all right, Zacharias. Bring him in, I can help. I think I know what is bothering him. Come, come," she reached for the distressed little boy, "Oh yes. Sweet boy, are you in pain? I will help, shh… Oh, you're such a sweet boy… So handsome," as she talked to him, Poppy readied a bottle from in the cupboard and mixed the warm milk with a potion, reassuring Zacharias when he began to protest, "It's for a headache. I suspect his scar is bothering him. It's all right. And don't stress over not realizing it. New parents panic all the time. It's normal. But now that you know, you can soothe him when it happens again," Harry was much calmer now, but was still fussy even as he drank from the bottle, and Poppy seemed to understand that the boy wanted his Daddy.

Zacharias seemed to realize this as well, and reached for the boy he seemed to have become attached to in just a few short months. Poppy conjured up a rocking chair in the corner beside the bed, which she now turned into a crib without a word. Zacharias could only watch her work with gratitude and awe as he sat down gently in the chair. Harry had seemed terrified to tell anyone about his unconventional need, but Zacharias could clearly see that telling Poppy had been the right choice. Not only did she not seem to care, but she also seemed to understand Harry's need. Probably better than Zacharias did even. Zacharias didn't want to question her about it, as it didn't seem appropriate to do so, and instead turned to look at the baby boy now tucked safely in his arms, contently nursing now that the potion had taken effect.

"My darling boy… My sweet Harry… Shh, Daddy's here, you're safe. My beautiful boy…" All of a sudden, Zacharias found himself crying as he bent down to kiss Harry's scar. He was angry at not being able to protect this young boy from the evil in the world, silently vowing to kill Voldemort himself if he ever crossed his path. Harry didn't, hadn't deserved the life he was given at the hands of a wizard who only wanted revenge on a world he believed had done him an injustice.

Madam Pomfrey came up to put a hand on Zacharias' shoulder, and when Zacharias wiped his eyes and looked up at her, he saw a sad, knowing smile on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter was written by percyjackson135 and edited by me. I did add the last few lines at the end as well to make it feel more complete. We hope you all enjoy!**

Author's note: whoever it is that is harassing us for no reason, you had better stop. Has it ever occurred to you that writing about certain things, especially disability related ideas are therapeutic to those who actually are disabled? Whoever you are, you had better think about who you are talking to before you attack for no particular reason. My friends and I do not appreciate it! If you do it again, I will call the authorities.

Chapter 7:

A few weeks since the incident in the hospital wing went by, and it was already December. Or, the beginning of it anyway. Once again, Harry made sure all of his homework was done. This kind of annoyed Ron a little, but Harry didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to remain stress-free, especially because his good-for-nothing scar was hurting him constantly, which was extremely stupid because Voldemort was nowhere near him. However, he had a couple of detentions with Umbridge, which left him on edge and his hand smarting from the blood quill he was forced to use whenever he had detention with her. It was clear she hated him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

It was only in the evenings after dinner that really helped him to relax. Living in the Room of Requirement was actually extremely peaceful for him. Harry didn't know why, but he felt safe there and he had no one to nag him constantly. It also helped that the room also provided anti-scar creams for his hand and he had a place to truly be himself. Not tonight though. Tonight was somehow different and Harry had a bad feeling about it.

It was the night of December seventeenth and since Harry felt rather fidgety and anxious, he didn't really feel like going into his Little Headspace as of yet. He felt he needed to talk to the person he felt closest to at the moment, considering that he and Zacharias had been living in this room for a little over two months now. So, after finishing his homework and putting it neatly into his magically expandable backpack, he broached the subject that was bothering him the most.

When the younger boy sat down at one of the work tables the Room had provided, Zacharias noticed how beaten-down and tired Harry really was. He also took note of the fact that Harry looked a little scared and worried.

"What's up?" He asked, "You are only this fidgety when something is really bothering you, so spit it out."

"Well, all right. My scar seems to tell me when Voldemort is about to do something whether he is near me or not. I can sense his moods and times sometimes and sometimes his moods affect me. It's almost as if I feel what he feels, but I know that these feelings are not my own. It scares me because I have no idea what's going on. Sometimes these visions are about something that is really happening and sometimes they aren't. That's why I think I shouldn't take that potion tonight. I have a really bad feeling and if anything happens, I need to be able to tell Dumbledore about it."

Zacharias looked thoughtful. "You know, as crazy as it sounds, I think I get what you're saying. If it makes you feel better, we don't have to do any of that tonight. However, if anything happens, I will be waking you up and taking you to the Headmaster's office. No question about it."

Harry looked relieved. "I understand; and it feels good to get that off of my chest."

 **Zacharias POV:**

Ever since I started living in the Room of Requirement, I've noticed things about Harry that both made sense and were rather odd. I thought I would never get attached to him the way I am, but something about him just makes me want to protect him. However, I know I can't do that, at least, not with everything. When he told me that he wanted to forgo the potion tonight, I was a little worried. I was starting to realize that Potter going into his Little Headspace was normal for him if he got scared. But if he didn't even if he was, I knew and understood that it was something much bigger. I grew more and more worried as he told me about his scar hurting him more and more and I was starting to understand that he was somehow connected to the Dark Lord in more ways than I even thought possible.

When I heard Harry panicking because he was so scared of what Voldemort was going to do to him, I couldn't help myself. Even though he wasn't in his Little Headspace, I hugged him tight as he shivered and shook with both cold and fear.

"It's okay, it's okay!" I told him gently, "He can't hurt you, not here." Then I remembered something that I meant to tell the younger child but had forgotten to do so. "Pot- I mean Harry," I said gently. "I know that your aunt and uncle aren't very nice people, but the headmaster told me something a while ago. He wanted to tell you himself, but you were out of commission. Do you know the real reason why he left you at your aunt and uncles house?" When Harry shook his head, Zacharias continued, "The real reason he left you there was because when your mother died for you, she left you more than just her protection. Her sacrifice was extremely powerful and when you got that scar on your forehead, he knew that everyone would recognize you and he didn't want you to be exposed to that. Even though he knew in his own way that things would be different, your aunt, being your mother's sister, provided the necessary protection that you needed. She may have not treated you very well, but she still allowed you to live in her home; creating the wards necessary for your protection. These wards are called blood wards and as long as you call your aunt's home your own home, they will remain and serve to protect you."

I watched anxiously as the younger child looked up at me; a look of confusion on his face. I could tell immediately that he didn't fully understand what the heck I was talking about, but I knew that he was a smart kid and that he would figure it out eventually. I knew he hated living there, but because Voldemort was at large, I wanted to do everything possible to protect him. He still looked panicked and fearful, but I kept hugging him and letting him know that everything would be all right. I also agreed with him that taking the potion tonight would be dangerous because I somehow knew and understood that there was something more, more evil in that scar, but I didn't know what it was just yet. I also knew that because of this evil, my little baby, my boy was not quite himself and he didn't always feel well because of it. So, all I could do for him that night was to hug him and cuddle him the way an older sibling or parent would. But it wasn't until the middle of the night that anything happened at all. I saw the look in his eyes, and I also knew that he was beyond frightened. He looked a little ashamed as well.

"There's no reason to be ashamed, Harry," I soothed him gently,, rubbing my hand up and down his back, "You've done nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" When those big, emerald-green eyes looked into my own, I felt my heart break for the young, confused boy."

"I'm sure," I assured him, "Do you want to go cuddle on the couch?" I turned to where the Room had provided a couch for us.

He only nodded in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter, even though percyjackson135 wrote it and I only edited it. I'm in my last semester of college and it's taking all of my time and energy, or it seems that way. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8:

After about five minutes of cuddling, Harry broke down in tears because he was so ashamed and frightened.

"I bid him!" He cried. "I bid him, I bid him! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry!"

Zacharias said and did nothing but hold the younger boy in order to calm him. "Hey, hey, whoa, it's okay," he said gently, "You had no control over that. You did nothing wrong, Harry. I will do all I can to help you, but you need to tell me everything. Why do you feel ashamed? It wasn't your fault."

Harry sniffled and answered, "I was the snake. I bid him, and now he is going to die because of me."

Zacharias looked very confused and concerned, "What are you…" He started to ask, but was cut off by the unmistakable sound of the younger teenager retching over the side of the couch, "Oh for goodness sake…"

But when Harry came back up looking pale and sickly, Zacharias noticed something else that flashed briefly. It was that same flickering evil that Zacharias recognized, but could not place. He was sure that this evil, whatever it was, was doing its best to tear the boy apart.

 _"As if he didn't have enough to deal with already,"_ Zacharias thought to himself as he sponged the sick away from Harry's face.

Harry did not know how he and Zacharias got up to Dumbledore's office, but he knew somehow that something was wrong with him because he found himself wanting to lunge across the desk and bite Dumbledore, which was something he would never think of doing on his own. It was only the presence of Zacharias that kept him from losing control completely. In fact, his eyes filled with tears again, especially when he realized that the entire Weasley family minus the parents was also in the office looking frightened and upset.

If the Weasley children were upset, it was nothing compared to how Harry felt. The Weasley parents were very close to him and he was very upset that he had harmed one of them. He kept mumbling about how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to do it and since he wasn't in a state of mind to explain anything, Zacharias did it for him.

"Please do not judge Harry too harshly for this one. You all know and understand that his scar has been hurting him a lot lately and whatever happened tonight was not his fault. Yes, he may have bitten your father, but Harry himself would not do such a thing. He actually got sick upon realizing what had happened and how it happened."

Without another word, Zacharias, who was holding a quietly sobbing Harry, touched the kettle along with the family and was instantly transported to the Black family home. He scowled a little when he noticed how eerie and foreboding the house was, but like everything, Zacharias thought that there was nothing he could do about it. He could certainly understand why no one wanted to live here because it was full of dark magic and other things that were very, very dangerous. Zacharias's only worry right now though was what he was going to do about his and Harry's secret baby-daddy relationship now that they were on Christmas break.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm done with college now, so updates should come relatively more quickly. Enjoy!**

Harry awoke in his crib in the Room of Requirement, and saw his daddy smiling down at him.

"Hey, Baby. Good morning. You ready to get up and start our day?" Zacharias waited for a reply, which came in the form of unshed tears and the universal "pick me up" gesture, "Shh, Daddy's here, Baby. How's my little Harry today? I know, I know. Yesterday was scary, huh?"

"Bid him, I bided him!" Harry sobbed into Zacharias' neck.

"You didn't bite anyone, Honey. I promise. How about some applesauce for breakfast?" Here Harry's stomach growled so loud that it shocked him enough to stop the overwhelming tears.

"Oh boy, someone's hungry!" Zacharias laughed and tickled Harry's slowly-filling-out stomach, earning a wide smile and a giggle from his little boy, "Time to eat, I think. There you go, my sweet boy," as he lifted Harry into the highchair the Room had given to them months ago.

As soon as he moved away from Harry to the counter of the little kitchenette the Room had provided for them, Harry let go a whine of distaste and Zacharias turned to him again to find him reaching across the highchair's tabletop.

"I'm right here, Baby. I have to make your breakfast. You want some banana?"

"Nana!" Harry's mood changed right away.

"Okay, Baby. Let me just cut it first. There. One at a time, okay? No!" But it was too late, Harry had taken three banana slices and shoved them into his mouth, and started to choke, "No, no, no… Merlin, please… It's okay, Baby, Daddy's here," Zacharias made quick work of releasing the highchair's tray and was now running down Hogwart's halls to the infirmary with a struggling little boy in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's choking!"

"Oh my goodness! Come in, Mr. Smith! Hello, Harry, it's okay, I'm here. I'll just make you a potion to drink, how about that? You're such a good boy. There we go," as Harry began to cough and throw up. She pet his hair in comfort and then pulled away, shocked, "Mr. Smith, were you aware that Harry seems to running a bit of a temperature?"

"What? No," the news sent Zacharias into a panic.

"Calm down, Mr. Smith. This can be easily fixed. Just a little potion and a day or so rest and he will be as good as gold again-" Harry suddenly let out a wail that seemed to shake the entire room and Zacharias caught another glimpse of the evil that had been trying to hurt his little boy.

"Harry, Harry, here, look at what Madam Pomfrey has for you! Blocks! You love blocks," surprisingly, the blocks were made of a soft plastic and remolded to their original shape when dented or bitten, "Bite on this, Baby. I know your teeth are bothering you, but it's okay. Daddy's here. Let's get you healthy, okay? Daddy doesn't like it when his little Harry is sick. You're such a good boy. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This part was written by percyjackson135 and edited and added to by me at their allowance. We hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 10:

After that choking scare with Harry, Zacharias was a little bit on edge. After seeing the red gleam in his baby's eyes, he was more than a little frightened. He knew exactly who was trying to hurt his little boy and he felt helpless because he felt he could do nothing about it. Which was why, after last night's events, he decided to take Harry back to the room of requirement and allow Harry to be a baby once again.

One drop of the special potion was all he needed this time. He didn't want him to regress too much just yet. This was because Zacharias needed to know that his baby boy could still talk to him if he needed to. So, one drop was enough to regress Harry to the body and mind of a toddler.

Harry looked adorable this way. His jet black hair stuck up in all directions just as it had when he was a teenager and his emerald green eyes were just as soulful. The main difference was that they looked much bigger and his frame didn't look so sickly and frail. In fact, he was starting to fill out a little bit, which made Harry's facial features look even cuter.

It was in this toddler stage, after Zacharias picked him up to read to him that he started to feel pain in his forehead. Harry the teenager new of course what was happening, but Little Harry however, did not. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable and he wanted his daddy to help him. "Hurts, Dada, hurts!"

Zacharias held toddler Harry closer to himself and rub gently at the scar marring the baby's forehead. "I know Baby, I know." But did he really know? Did he really understand that the scar on Harry's forehead was not an ordinary scar?

After a few minutes of sitting with toddler Harry and reading to him, Zacharias noticed something else that he hadn't before. Without knowing he had done so, the toddler was a mess and didn't even feel it. He had been in nappies for so long that he was losing his muscle control and didn't know it. However, Zacharias sniffed the air and realized immediately what had happened. "Whoa! Come on little man; you need to be changed."

Harry protested a little when Zacharias stood up. Harry was feeling sleepy and he didn't want any disturbances.

"I know, little guy," Zacharias said in a silly tone of voice. "I know you don't like this too much, but I've got to do it or you will get a rash. We don't want that; now do we?" Carrying the toddler into the nursery portion of the Room of Requirement, Zacharias did his best to distract Harry while he changed the messy nappy.

Zacharias made silly noises and faces for Harry as well as gently tickling him with some soft stuffed animals he found in the crib. Before either of them knew it, Harry was cleaned up and wrapped in a warm blanket. And Zacharias never expected the next day to be almost as nerve-racking.

After he had gotten Harry out of the crib and once again rushing into the hospital wing because he was choking, he hadn't known that Harry was sick until the nurse pointed it out. So, for the rest of the day, Zacharias stuck with the baby and did his homework in a little niche the room had provided months ago. It was perfect. It was hidden enough that no one could see it unless they were specifically looking for it, but at the same time, Zacharias could see everything Harry was doing. So, when the baby crawled over to him, wanting to be picked up, Zacharias hadn't expected the little one's forehead to feel hotter or for him to be pulling at his ears as if they hurt him. When Harry began to cry, loud, miserable tears, Zacharias lent down to pick him up and cuddle him. "It's okay, Baby; Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

With that reassurance, and the feeling of being safe in his Daddy's arms, Harry wet his diaper without even realizing it. But this time, the diaper leaked, soaking the baby and his clothes. Harry gave a screech of discomfort as this happened, and Zacharias stood frozen, halfway through picking Harry up.

"Oh Merlin," he said aloud in shock, unsure about what to do, "It's okay, Sweetheart, It's okay."

He carefully moved Harry to the bathroom, stripping him out of his wet onesie and getting him into a warm bath. Harry hollered and screamed all the way through a quick bath, clearly uncomfortable for some reason. He got him dressed and quickly made his way back to the Infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey! His fever's higher than before, and he doesn't like me touching him, especially on his back."

"Come here, sweet boy, oh…" She took Harry into her arms, taking him to a bed, "I'm going to do a scan on him to find the problem, although I have my suspicions. It will be all right, Mr. Smith," Cooing to the baby, she took her wand and muttered a spell, "Just as I thought; kidney stones."

"Kidney stones?" Zacharias questioned.

"A mostly Muggle condition. His body has just needs to flush them out. It can be quite painful and cause an infection, which is probably the cause of the fever, although the stress from his headaches could be another cause. Just give him lots of fluids and control his pain until it passes."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," the sentence was quiet, Zacharias being stunned and overwhelmed.

You're welcome. The poor boy will feel better in a few days, you will see."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 11! We hope you enjoy!**

Zacharias tried to stay calm as Harry screamed and twisted in his arms one night soon after their infirmary visit, "I know, I know. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I know it hurts."

Harry screamed again before throwing up all over Zacharias. Zacharias sighed and took them into the bathroom that the Room of Requirement had given them, stripping out of his dirty shirt and readying Harry for a bath, praying that the deaging potion would wear off soon so that Harry could at least know what was hurting him and tell him with his own words.

Finally, Harry's tears and screams exhausted the small child and he lay in Zacharias' arms, whining softly in his sleep from the pain he was in. Zacharias continued to hold and comfort him as he slept, praying the potion would wear off as Harry napped.

His prayer was answered, and after about an hour the young teenager was in his arms and looking around blearily.

"D-daddy? What-?"

"Shh, it's okay, Harry. I'm here. Do you need some painkillers?"

"Wh-? Ow! What is that?" Harry asked, hand going to support his back even as he sat on Zacharias' lap.

"Shh, you're fine…" Zacharias tried his best to soothe the teen.

"It hurts! Daddy, make it stop, please!"

Seeing the real fear in the young boy's eyes, Zacharias made a decision, "St. Mungo's it is, Sweetheart," He cast a quick spell to pack a bag for them both, anticipating an overnight stay in the hospital. While doing that, he firecalled Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, telling them both what was going on and ordering the professor to call Harry's "rightful guardians," while giving her a glare that told her not to try and disobey.

"Okay, Sweetheart, time to go. Hang on tight," he flooed them both to the hospital once the Room of Requirement had given them a fireplace to use.

Once at the hospital, Zacharias calmly went to the welcome desk with a shaking boy in his arms, "Excuse me, I'd like to admit Harry Potter for kidney stones," The receptionist mediwitch stared at him, bored, before passing over the paperwork without a word, "Thank you," sitting down in a chair with Harry in his lap, he began filling out the paperwork, listing himself as the patient's caregiver. When Harry began to fuss half an hour later, he turned in the finished paperwork and began to pace, shushing Harry gently as he walked. They would be here a while, as their case was not life threatening.

While they were waiting, Zacharias thought it best to get in touch with Harry's godfather and Professor Lupin and tell them where they were. He knew Harry trusted them and would want them here if at all possible. Going over to the private fireplace to call at the end of the reception area, he firecalled 12 Grimauld Place. The call was immediately picked up, and then Sirius' shocked face appeared in the flames.

"Smith? What do you want?" The greeting was clipped, and Zacharias winced as he remembered the now famed Marauders' feud with his father, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

"I-I apologize for disturbing you at home, Mr. Black, but Harry is sick and we're at St. Mungo's-"

"Wait, Harry is sick? What did you do, Smith? Never mind, we're on our way."

Zacharias breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Make sure Harry stays safe until we get there," it was a mix of a warning and a threat.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. We're on our way."

"Okay. See you soon."

He cut off the call and went to sit down again, rocking Harry gently. In a few minutes, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived in the emergency department. Seeing Harry in Zacharias' arms, they thought he was little until he wailed and held his arms out to his godfather.

"Oh, Harry… Oh Prongslet… What hurts?"

"My stomach… Make it stop!"

"I'm sorry, Prongslet. That's why we're here. The mediwitches and wizards will make it better, I promise."

"Hurts."

"It'll be better soon."

After four hours of waiting, the front of St. Mungo's emergency department erupted into chaos as someone was wheeled into the department on a stretcher with his arms and legs twisted backwards. Zacharias tried to protect Harry from the sight, but he thought one boy with the man looked somewhat familiar. He swore he had seen him with Harry before…

Sirius cleared up his confusion with a gasp, "Molly? Arthur? What happened?"

"Ministry accident. I'll be right as rain in a few days," Arthur answered.

"Okay. If you need anything…"

Molly smiled at the worried man, "Thank you, Sirius. This is nothing new though," she glared at her husband, who had the decency to look ashamed, "Well, we best be going."

"Of course, of course. Get better soon, Arthur."

"Thank you, Lad," as he was wheeled away.

They waited another hour, talking lowly and struggling to get comfortable, before a mediwitch finally came from the emergency room entrance.

"Harry Potter?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, all! We're sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 12, which percyjackson135 started and I finished and edited. We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.

Chapter 12:

As the babyish teenager was wheeled away by the nurse, the werewolf Remus Lupin put a hand on Zacharias' shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said, "Tell me what happened!"

He looked a little angry, but in all honesty, Zacharias really didn't blame him. However, it wasn't his fault that his own father held a rivalry with the Black family.

"Look," Zacharias said wearily, "I don't really care about my father's rivalry. Maybe in the beginning I was a little prejudiced against the Potter and Black families, but that's not who I really am. I want the same thing you guys do. I want Harry to get better. Do you want to know what your godson has been doing for the past six months? Maybe even more?" This question was directed at Sirius, who looked surprised, but said nothing, "Your godson has been living with me in the Room of Requirement as a baby, and I don't mean just playing at being a baby, I mean, literally a baby."

"Why, though?" Sirius asked confusedly.

Zacharias looked sad as he answered, "Because the graveyard incident affected him greatly and I don't think he really had a chance to be a child, to be honest. He feels safer this way, because he knows that Voldemort cannot hurt him as easily as he would like to. Oh, yes, when Harry is in his baby form, there is no denying that he does have night terrors involving Voldemort, but he does not understand what they are about, so therefore, he cannot be lured out of school the way Voldemort wants him to be. And that scar really bothers him; I think there is something more inside of it, but he will not or cannot tell me what it is."

The two older men looked at the teenager and saw nothing but confusion, sadness, and worry. Whatever they had been expecting, it wasn't that. They had expected Zacharias to be exactly like his father, but they knew now that he was nothing like him. He was a scared, vulnerable, teenaged boy just trying to do the right thing

Just then they heard a wail come from down the hall, and a desperate, "Da-dee!"

Zacharias was up and headed in that direction before anyone could stop him. Seeing no other alternative, Remus and Sirius followed with a shared shrug.

They found Harry in a bed in an examination room, trying to twist away from the nurses as they tried and failed to do an ultrasound on Harry's kidneys. Every time the wand would come down to touch Harry's belly, Harry would scream and sob, twisting once more as his face contorted in pain.

"Stop, stop!" Zacharias tried to halt the nurses and reach his baby boy at the same time, but it was too late. With no warning, Harry projectile vomited over the side of the bed. There were many sounds of anger and disgust from the nurses, but Zacharias ignored them all. With careful steps to avoid the mess, he reached the bed and his sobbing boy.

"It's okay, baby… It's okay… We'll get you changed really soon, Daddy promises. And then we'll get you all better so we can go home," scooping his boy into his arms, Zacharias rocked him to sleep as both Sirius and Remus watched and silently agreed that this whole arrangement might be good for Harry, even if they themselves didn't agree with the idea of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Harry continued to struggle, scream, and cry even after the nurses had admitted him to St. Mungos' and had moved him to a private room. Sirius and Remus watched, stunned, as Zacharias tried to calm him from the bedside with touch and the sound of his voice.

"I know, Baby, this isn't your crib is it? It's okay, Daddy's here…" Sirius opened his mouth to protest that there was no way a teenager could be a parent to another teenager nearly the same age, but Remus, seated next to him, elbowed him and shook his head and he shut his mouth again, "Do you want your paci?" Zacharias bent down to reach the diaper bag at his feet and rooted around in one of the side pockets until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a pacifier shaped like a snitch.

Harry spit it out immediately, his wails gaining volume as he continued to fuss. Seeing that the teenager who was trying to help his once unspoken godson was frazzled and tired, Remus stood up from his seat that was to the left of the bed and offered some advice.

"Perhaps he is hungry or thirsty? The nurses did say he has to drink. Do you, um, do you have a bottle for him? I can feed him if you need a break. You and Sirius can go for food and coffee or something."

With a heavy sigh, Zacharias got up from his own chair, "Thank you…"

Remus smiled down at the boy, "It would be my pleasure. I'll just go heat up the bottle if you have it and I'll be right back."

The bottle of milk was handed over and Remus quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. He was back in a minute, and then Zacharias and Sirius left the room to take a walk, Zacharias wincing guiltily as the door shut behind them and Harry's cries didn't quiet any. When they had moved down the hall a little, Remus turned to the boy who he had known as a baby but then lost for many years before finding him again.

"Hi, Prongslet… It's Uncle Moony… Are you hungry? I have your baba. It's okay, I'm here. I know, your belly hurts, doesn't it? Shh, shh," after trying to calm the boy with just words, Remus nervously climbed into the small hospital bed and took a still crying Harry into his arms, bottle ready in one hand, "Pain makes it hard to focus, doesn't it? I know. Shh…" After manipulating the young boy into a better position, Remus presented the warm bottle and put the nipple to Harry's lips just like Lily had taught him so long ago.

Once he realized there was something in front of him, Harry took the bottle between his lips and began to suck, his cries quieting and his tears stopping. After a while, his green eyes focused on his honorary uncle and stared at him, his eyes tracking his face and mesmerized by his features.

"Hi, Prongslet, hello," unaware that he was even doing it, Remus let his voice go up a pitch or two as he laid his head down by Harry's on the boy's pillow, the boy entranced by his face just like a real infant would be. In a moment of complete peace, Remus tried something he had not heard in years. He started to sing the lullaby he had heard Lilly sing to Harry so many days and nights when things were still happy and peaceful in his life, surrounded by his makeshift family.

Harry nursed the bottle dry and fell to sleep, lured into dreamland by the soft song that Remus only remembered bits off, something he regretted deeply.

"There's my sweet boy," Remus pet James' messy, black hair from Harry's forehead as the boy settled down and feel to sleep, "I love you. I always have and I always will. Sweet dreams, Sweetheart."

His sweet boy seen to and finally comfortable, Remus settled down for a nap of his own, holding the boy he had lost close for the first time in years. And was truly content.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi, everyone! I know it has been forever, but I finally got around to editing this chapter that percyjackson135 wrote. I wanted to do it before the New Year, so here it is. We hope you enjoy it! Happy New Year, everyone!**

Chapter 14:

As Remus was feeding the babyish teenager, Zacharias and Sirius went up to the fifth floor where the hospital gift shop and tearoom were. The teenager was indeed very tired and the older man could see that. Although he was still a little wary of Zacharias because of his father, it didn't mean that he didn't have a heart. Serious loved his godson and if being a baby was what he needed, then who was he to stop him?

As soon as the two of them ordered their food and sat down, Sirius said, "Please explain to me, one more time, why Harry is in the state he is? I am not blaming you; I need to understand the situation so that I can help him if I can."

Zacharias was at a loss for words at first. He wasn't sure how to explain to Harry's godfather the very real, but bizarre need that Harry had ever since coming out of the graveyard. It was almost as though Harry himself could not control when it happened to him. With great difficulty, Zacharias explained, to the best of his ability, what really happened to the younger boy.

"First, I want to apologize for my father's actions against you when you were in school," he began. "I can assure you that what he did to you was wrong and I am nothing like him. As I told you before, I may have been a little prejudiced at first, but that was my father's doing, not mine. I am just a teenager who is trying to do the right thing. Harry needs someone to take care of him because… Because… I don't think anyone really has. His aunt allows him to stay in her house, but she does not love him. The only reason the blood protection is working at all is because Harry has not stopped calling number 4 Privet Dr. his home. The other point I wanted to talk about is his scar. Not only has it not healed; there is something about it that greatly troubles me," The older man sat up straighter when Zacharias mentioned the famous scar. Come to think about it, Sirius realized he had noticed something similar. However, he was unsure of what it was, so he only listened as the teenager explained further, "It really hurts him a lot and sometimes, sometimes I can see a hint of scarlet, but I don't know what it really means. Is You-Know-Who trying to possess him or something? Because if he is, that would explain the visions he is having and why he gets sick all the time."

* * *

Meanwhile, the young werewolf sat, exhausted in the chair next to the hospital bed which Harry occupied. He truly felt bad for not remembering the entire lullaby that Lily used to sing to him, but he was going to make it up to his cub. Being his teacher in third-year wasn't enough to make up for lost time with the cub whom he so desperately loved. Although exhausted, Remus was unable to fall asleep due to the mounting tension he felt whenever the young teenager showed signs of discomfort or fear.

Every so often, the werewolf heard the young teenager mumbling unintelligibly in his sleep. However, the few words he could catch were "hurts" and "Dada." Remus' heart clenched every time he heard those words because he assumed that Harry was calling for his real father, which, in a way, he was.

Although he did not remember his real parents, the teenager definitely had a gaping hole where they should've been in his heart. He missed them terribly but was unable to say so. That, and he was in a lot of pain from his belly and his scar. It was all the werewolf could do to keep him calm and relaxed. It was very difficult for anyone to wake up in a strange place, let alone a place he had never been before.

Up on the fifth floor, Sirius and Zacharias were just finishing up their food and drinks. Although the older teenager looked remarkably calmer, there was no doubt that he was still scared for Sirius' godson. Scared that he had failed, scared he wouldn't be able to save the child the way Harry needed to be saved. He was also scared he would be killed in the process.

As if Sirius read Zacharias' mind, he said gently, "I am sorry for misjudging you. It is clear to me now that you only want what's best and you don't have to be afraid. If you are really that worried, you should probably talk to Dumbledore. I think he would be the best person to help both of you."

"Does he know?" Zacharias asked. At Sirius' confused look, Zacharias clarified, "Does he know that his aunt does not love him? Does he know that Voldemort is trying to use him?"

The older man sighed heavily. "In some ways, he does. But in others, he has made a lot of mistakes. But don't judge him too harshly for that. We are all human, and we all make mistakes, especially big ones. Well, you and I should probably get back to Harry's hospital room or he will probably go crazy!"

Zacharias laughed; the first time he had done so in a few months, "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. And just so you know, whenever Harry is a baby, he really is one, because the school nurse has made it possible for me to give him a special potion that allows him to become what he needs to be. It is not harmful to him, I promise. It does not last very long at all, and if I give him more than two or three drops of this potion, it turns him into a baby under one-year-old. As I told you before, he feels safer this way and I can show you what I mean if you and Remus are comfortable with that."

Without another word, the two of them left the tearoom and headed back to the main hospital area.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: sorry for the wait, but chapter 15 is here now! Enjoy!**

By the time Zacharias and Sirius made it back to Harry's hospital room, Remus was feeding him a bottle again, this time sitting in the chair with Harry cradled in his arms. When he looked up and saw them enter, looking surprised, he smiled at them sheepishly.

"The nurse said to keep him hydrated. And he likes me, he's not afraid of-"

Sirius walked over to the chair where he sat and crouched down, careful not to disturb Harry but wanting to be face-to-face with his best friend, "Rem, no one here is scared of you. Especially not Harry. You're his second godfather-"

"Not officially," Remus ducked his head down to focus his attention on the little boy in his arms, trying to hide his upset even though the other man knew him so well, "Not on paper."

"Not on paper, no, but I will never take what Lily gave you the right to just because it's not official. Okay? Oh, Moony…" He hugged the man's hunched form carefully, mindful of the small treasure he held in his arms.

"I will never have a baby, a family…" He sobbed. Harry, deaged for his hospital stay because Zacharias thought it best not to overwhelm the teenager more than he already was.

"Here is your baby, Rem," Sirius held Harry's head cupped in his large hands gently, Harry snuffling around the nipple of the bottle between his lips, "Harry doesn't mind that you aren't his official godfather, because he knows you love him. And guess what? I know for a fact that he loves you just as much. Okay? Shush now, Rem. Shh shh…"

Remus looked up at Zacharias briefly, shaky and with tears streaming down his face, "Can you- can you please-" he held Harry out to him, the baby still nursing the bottle he held.

"Yeah, oh yeah," Zacharias stepped forward to take his baby boy and hold him close, stunned to see this open display of emotion from the man who had been his teacher not so many years ago. With his arms now free to move, Remus turned to Sirius and buried his face into his neck, sobbing.

It was all Zacharias could do to turn and leave the room quietly, making sure the door shut behind him. A mediwitch at the nurses' station looked up as he appeared, and he shook his head at her, trying to explain that the room was occupied but not to disturb it without speaking before turning and beginning to pace the long, sterile corridor while caring for the sick baby in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello, everybody! I know it's been forever, but I was not motivated to finish this chapter for percyjackson135. I wanted to get this finished and uploaded before the first of the year though, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:

As soon as Zacharias took the baby back into his arms, he could feel the fevered body trembling against his own. Not from fear; but from sadness, anguish, and sickness. Little Harry Potter shivered and whimpered against Zacharias's chest as the older teenager walked back and forth, back-and-forth in order to calm him down. He was also still nursing at the bottle, but only halfheartedly now. Harry was starting to get full, but

Zacharias gently encouraged the baby to finish the bottle.

"I know kiddo, I know," Zacharias whispered gently. "I know it's unpleasant, but you need to stay hydrated in order to pass the stone." Harry, in his one-year-old body, looked up at Zacharias with those innocent green eyes of his. He looked confused, and then for a moment, Zacharias saw it once more. A glimpse of red before the baby began to cry in earnest. It was then that Zacharias finally understood. "That, is not a normal scar!" He thought to himself. "It is something much, much darker! I need to get Dumbledore to come here, now!"

So, that was exactly what the teenager did. Returning to the hospital room with the baby, who was now positively screaming in pain, Zacharias hurriedly explained to a startled Remus and Sirius. "If one of you could please ask Prof. Dumbledore to come to St. Mungo's, I need to talk to him. It's urgent!"

The werewolf looked concerned as he asked gently, "is this about the scar?"

Zacharias looked stricken as he answered. "Yes, it is. That thing is not a normal scar. It has never healed and it's making him sick. As a baby, Harry does not fully understand this, but when he is himself, he knows exactly what it means, or most of it, anyway."

Remus looked shocked. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Because, after living with Harry in the room of requirement, even as a baby, I would sometimes be able to see a glint of red in his eyes that is not his own. I think, I think that you know who is trying to possess him, but is unable to because Harry's soul is pure and innocent."

"Who?" Sirius pushed, the color draining from his face.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh good Merlin…" Remus sounded like he would be sick.

Zacharias nodded, humming in agreement, momentarily wresting with Harry as he screamed and struggled.

"I'll get the doctor," Remus raced from the room, and Zacharias turned to follow him with his gaze, knowing that Remus needed something to do, to help.

Sirius reached for Harry, knowing Zacharias needed a break by the look on his face even if Zacharias was otherwise occupied to notice his own distress. Just as he set a new bottle to Harry's lips, Harry convulsed and screamed until the scream died down as Sirius felt his diaper get soaked.

"Good boy!" Sirius was ecstatic at the soaked diaper, startling Zacharias to looking up from being tired and helpless in a chair by the bed.

"What? What? Why isn't he screaming? Harry?"

"Let's change your diapey, okay Sweetheart? Oh, I know, I know…" Gently laying the whimpering boy in the hospital bed, Sirius made quick work of the soiled diaper, being careful of Harry's hips and lower back.

"Oh. Oh, my baby," Zacharias calmed down and went to Harry's bedside, kissing his forehead to comfort him, "He's okay?" He looked up to the only true adult in the room, eyes wide with fear.

"He's okay. His fever should come down now that his body has dealt with the problem. Yes, hm?" He turned to the boy on the bed, picking him up and laying him on his shoulder rocking gently where he stood.

"C-can I?" Zacharias' hands shook as he reached for his baby, laying still and quiet on Sirius' shoulder while watching the room.

"Of course," Harry's godfather grinned wide, handing the baby over gently, making sure to support the baby when Zacharias' legs went weak under him from relief.

"Oh, my baby… My poor Harry… I'm so glad you're okay… Promise me you won't scare Daddy like that again…"

Remus came back then, not with a hospital nurse but with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore close behind. Zacharias thought he might cry at having adults- real adults- coming to help him and Harry. He was really at the end of hi rope, exhausted and out of options.

"Madam Pomfrey, I-"

She looked at him with a knowing smile that turned one corner of her mouth, "I know, Mr. Smith. It will be all right now. If I can take Harry for a few more tests, you can all talk and relax for a few minutes."

Zacharias clutched Harry to him, reluctant to let him far from his sight even after, and especially because of, the ordeal Harry had just gone through. Even so, Madam Pomfrey's wise face and calm demeanor coaxed him to hand Harry over to her. Harry simply cooed as soon as he was in her arms, and she whispered in his ear as she turned and left the room.

"Gentlemen," came Dumbledore's commanding baritone, "You wished to speak to me about something?"

With the reminder of something so serious, and Harry in safe hands for the moment, Zacharias turned to the three other men in the room, looking at the professor darkly, "Yes, I do. Please sit, professor. Get comfortable. This may take a while."


End file.
